SpyCakes (Canon, The Verse)/Withersoul 235
'Summary' SpyCakes is a YouTuber famous for his comedic roleplays and machinimas in the sandbox game Garry's Mod, in which his avatar Spy stars alongside Beautiful O.B., CamodoGaming and Brandon (The Frustrated Gamer). The quartet goes on several crazy adventures within the world of Garry's Mod, often having to solve problems they indirectly caused. Although there is a fixed saga going on currently, several episodes are released from time to time with storylines independent of the main arc. 'Zombie Apocalypse Arc' The current story arc of the series revolves around a zombie apocalypse indirectly caused in Canada by Spy and his friends, who created an energy drink called "Utters of Steel" out of random chemicals and spread it to stores. Following the outbreak of the apocalypse, the quartet was forced on the run by the zombies and even Chucky. Following an investigation at a hospital where they manage to document the disease, the team takes refuge in O.B's restaurant, only to soon be attacked by sentient zombie tornados. The group decides to track the tornados down to the source, Tornado Valley. They do this through a crate of money, which apparently attracts the greedy tornados, with several seats tied to it, lifting them into Tornado Valley. Spy and Camodo are seperated from O.B. and Brandon after being launched away by the tornado and end up in a nuclear reactor that suffers a meltdown. The two fight their way out of the facility, plowing through an army of armoured zombies in the process, and reunite with Brandon and O.B. Now in the countryside, the quartet takes shelter from the tornados in an old, damaged building, which they board up with defences. After a brief fight between the four over the crate of money, the group is attacked once by again by a sentient zombienado, which they kill with a nuke. Following their victory, the team takes off to Disneyland on O.B.'s suggestion. This is currently the most recent episode of the sage released (on 8 December 2019); it is still ongoing. 'Power of the Verse' The SpyCakes Verse is a quite powerful verse, that initially looks weak but soon reveals its true nature. Respawning is canon in the verse, and four of the main characters — Spy, O.B., Camodo and Brandon — possess a myriad of powerful abilities like Summoning, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Toonforce, 4th Wall Awareness, Telekinesis, Flight, Intangibility, Void Manipulation, Invisibility, Regeneration (Mid-High) and others. O.B. also has a Magic spell that summons Herobrine and is immune to the zombie virus. The crew also possesses nukes, Sealing weapons, big guns, smoke bombs, knives, black hole generators, disintegration guns, a crowbar that resurrects others as mind-controlled skeleton slaves, and poisonous needles. Leaving hax and weaponry behind, the main characters are, at the very least, City Block level in Attack Potency and Durability. This is because in the episode Granny Zombie Apocalypse Survival, O.B. tanks the explosion of a nuke head-on, which enveloped a whole castle. This explosion was calced at 38 to 76 tons, and O.B.'s friends often have no problem killing him or taking his blows. There may be even bigger feats in the series that yet have to be discovered. 'Characters' 'The Quartet' *Spy *O.B. *Camodo *Brandon Category:Withersoul 235